


零点

by Vilanco



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilanco/pseuds/Vilanco
Summary: 老夫老妻跨年夜
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 3





	零点

一年的最后一天对克劳德而言没有什么特殊意义，也许曾经有过，但绝不是在和萨菲罗斯同居的日子。很难和别人解释到底达成什么协议才换来和星球灾厄和谐共处，反正过程不重要，能换来全盖亚平安踏入新的一年，就已经完成英雄肩负的任务。  
大抵是沾染了萨菲罗斯的毛病，以至于思维方式都变得功利主义，克劳德窝在沙发里打着游戏胡思乱想。从反思为什么没能在今年彻底杀死萨菲罗斯，到回想神罗这个月有没有打抚恤金和过节费，以及堆积快件的数量能否让他忙里偷闲一天，再把精力转移到手上的大乱斗借此痛殴萨菲罗斯泄愤。  
萨菲罗斯不会读心，但他从克劳德脸上表情的时阴时晴就猜出个大概，眼前这个心理年龄还没追上身体发育的男人并不擅长掩藏自己的内心，尤其在热烘烘的壁炉边更是松弛得像只暖箱里刚破壳的陆行鸟。  
“我想睡了。”既然不是节日，就无所谓庆祝一说。对作息极其规律的社畜而言使克劳德熬夜的只有萨菲罗斯，且往往通过两种手段，无论是重新装修房子还是耽误送快递，都会让他的钱包不太好受。  
对方看着手机头都没抬，冷冷地说了一句：“零点有一元抢购活动，不等等？”萨菲罗斯说完顿了顿，又补充三个字：“摩托车。”  
克劳德的屁股刚离开沙发，双脚踩进了和身上睡衣配套的陆行鸟毛绒拖鞋，手指逗留在游戏机的电源键处又犹豫着取消关闭电源，眼神古怪地看着被火光映得略显橘红的银发。  
“你怎么知道有活动？”克劳德半信半疑地看着萨菲罗斯，拿起手机点开那个只会卷走钱包里每一枚gil的吸金兽，在大数据的偷窥下首页推送明晃晃地证实了萨菲罗斯所言非虚。他下意识吞咽了口唾沫，心里盘算省下的钱能挪去用作什么开销，偏过头故作冷静像是无心一问：“你要买什么？”  
萨菲罗斯向他扬了扬手机屏幕，购物车里一堆不堪入目形态功能各异的性用品令克劳德本要请求帮忙的客套话憋回直肠，险些就骂出一句变态。  
克劳德拿起桌上的热可可喝了一大口，换了个姿势背靠着扶手重新缩回原地，曲起腿将赤裸的放在沙发上，抓了个靠枕塞在怀里再一次打开游戏。眼睛虽盯着屏幕，克劳德却禁不住开始神游，一方面是生物钟开始作祟，另一方面是折扣价猩红的大字印在他的视网膜上久久不散。  
“不试着求我？”萨菲罗斯嗤笑一声，蛇一般浅绿色的眼瞳盯着克劳德，悠然地翘起二郎腿继续用纤长的手指在猜你喜欢中不断穿梭，“代价你知道的。”  
克劳德打灵魂深处一个哆嗦，抿着下唇将手上的按键搓得更响，原本立起的的腿不断蹭着皮质沙发往下滑，似乎顺其自然地将双脚塞到萨菲罗斯的大腿之间，贴着丝绸睡衣汲取对方的体温。  
克劳德曾试图让萨菲罗斯穿上和他同款的珊瑚绒睡衣，而对方看到那绿色的大鱿鱼印花图案后脸比生命之流还要绿，一脸鄙夷地回绝这个有违他审美的要求。不过此时的克劳德能明白，眼前穿着松垮露出半个洁白胸膛的萨菲罗斯，确实比裹成大粽子来得诱人。  
鉴于常年外出风吹日晒，每天坚守朋友圈步数排名第一的王座，克劳德的脚自然没有女人的皮肤细腻，甚至能摸到厚厚的硬茧，不过脚背的肤色和他小腹一样都是奶白色。萨菲罗斯瞟了一眼被自己夹暖和的双足，蜷起的脚趾搭在他的大腿上来回摩挲，而脚的主人快要将脸埋进抱枕里。克劳德手上抓着的游戏机屏幕已经黑了，大抵是维修屏幕太贵摔不起的念头让他在犯困边缘还紧紧捏着不敢放手。  
萨菲罗斯放下手机，顺带把对方手上用于出气的工具一并拿开，用手圈住克劳德纤细的左脚脚腕再次按在沙发上。克劳德犯迷糊地抬头望向萨菲罗斯，另一只脚滑动到对方的裆部，毫不忌讳睡袍下一片赤裸，不轻不重地踩了两脚，闷声道：“我冷。”  
珊瑚绒睡裤的裤脚开得很大，或是克劳德实在太瘦的缘故，萨菲罗斯轻松地摸着他的小腿一路向上将裤腿卷至大腿根，而对方身上黄澄澄的陆行鸟图案让他有一种诱奸未成年的错觉。克劳德还揽着抱枕不放，身体倒是又往下滑了几分，背部的衣服随之被推了上去，连带前面的衣摆一并往上翻，露出平坦光洁的小腹。  
熬夜的方式有两种，萨菲罗斯选了后者。  
做爱不过是宿敌之间生活的调味品，上周的平安夜克劳德还被迫咬着铃铛四肢着地边挨操边摇铃，最后被干得塌下腰把脸埋在毛绒绒的地毯上哭着求饶说不能射在这里，太难清洁了，便给萨菲罗斯捞去浴室解决了后续问题。  
萨菲罗斯把克劳德的衣服扒了个干净，那套影响性欲的睡衣除了好脱似乎不存在别的优点。撩在肩后的长发向前滑落让克劳德感觉胸膛发痒，不知何处吹来的冷风逼散了他的睡意，又羞又恼地伸手拨开对方的银发将手按在萨菲罗斯的耳边，引导对方弯腰亲吻自己的嘴唇。  
克劳德的口腔里还残余有热可可的味道，甜得让萨菲罗斯觉得腻味，却丝毫不抗拒地加深了这个吻。与此同时，萨菲罗斯从克劳德打颤的牙齿上确切体会到对方口中的冷——他对冷热的知觉要比正常人迟钝得多，或是说在温度上可忍受的阈值要更宽一些。  
克劳德把手滑入对方的睡衣内，在令人缺氧的深吻后低头咬开衣服的系带，让睡袍顺势下溜到臂弯，反压着萨菲罗斯骑到他身上，撅起屁股扭动腰肢用股缝夹着肉棒上下蹭动，眨了眨眼睛说：“算成交了吗？”  
“不算。”萨菲罗斯用一条手臂环住克劳德的腰将他向上抬，另一只手扣住对方的手十指紧扣，在克劳德的锁骨上咬出明显的牙痕，“这还只是定金。”  
一直到克劳德身体开始出汗，他似乎感觉到耳边烟花炸开的声音，但肉体的拍打声在他耳边更为清晰，连带着萨菲罗斯动情时的喘息都变得极为性感。他挣扎着嗫嚅嘴唇，试图不忘初心地提醒对方今夜的计划，却还是被压在桌子上抖得像不断收来新年祝贺信息的手机一样，瞪大眼睛沉溺进萨菲罗斯的温柔里达到高潮。  
事后克劳德以赔了钱包又折腰来形容自己的跨年夜，又暗暗庆幸萨菲罗斯的邪恶购物车计划一样没能得逞，直至他收到一个寄往自己家的巨大包裹。  
“我写了个程序零点自动抢拍。”萨菲罗斯签收快件后如是说。


End file.
